


wrapped up in me

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Character Death, mentions of - Freeform, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are getting married tomorrow, a small ceremony in the woods by the newly renovated Hale House. He’d made Lydia promise nothing outlandish or over the top. Neither of them cared about the fanfare, they just wanted to get married surrounded by their family and friends in a place where they felt safe and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped up in me

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted: "omg how about a cute stoyd pre wedding jitters where stiles is just freaking the heck out"
> 
> (this didn't exactly turn out as cute as i'd intended, more feels than cute)

Boyd pours himself a glass of water from the tap and turns off the lights as he makes his way to the bedroom. It had been a long, but fun night out with the pack – everyone rotating from his bachelor party to Stiles’ because Stiles _insisted_ on having separate parties. Something about tradition or bad luck or some nonsense like that, which is why he is currently going to bed alone.

They are getting married tomorrow, a small ceremony in the woods by the newly renovated Hale House. He’d made Lydia promise nothing outlandish or over the top. Neither of them cared about the fanfare, they just wanted to get married surrounded by their family and friends in a place where they felt safe and loved.

He sighs as he slips into the bed, sheet cool against his warm skin, missing his fiancé. He wonders why he agreed to Stiles’ ridiculous notions of bad luck because, right now, he can think of nothing better than curling up next to his mate and drifting off to sleep with his body pressed closely to his own, Stiles’ rapid heartbeat fluttering in his ear.

At those thoughts, Boyd turns over on his side, pulls Stiles’ pillow to his face and inhales. He wraps his arms around the pillow – a sorry stand in for his mate - and tries to sleep.

An hour passes as he tosses and turns, the sheets pooled around his waist. Stiles pillow is still tucked under his arm, but it’s no use. He’s not nervous exactly. There may be a few butterflies in his stomach, but they are from excitement. He’s ready to make Stiles his forever, officially.

Just as he throws the covers off and slides out of bed, he senses Stiles’ panicked heartbeat. He runs towards the door, but Stiles practically falls through it first, smelling of bad beer and sweet, vanilla perfume. He’s drenched from head to toe – it’s a miracle Boyd could even smell that – and he looks terrified, his eyes wide, face pale.

“Boyd,” Stiles gasps, grappling at him.

Boyd holds onto him, a grounding force, as he attempts to calm his heartrate. It’s not quite a panic attack, he’s just terrified. Boyd runs his hand up and down Stiles’ cold back, whispers numbers in his ear as he calms down.

Stiles’ scent sours with embarrassment as he extricates himself from Boyd’s grip. “I can’t marry you,” he admits, his eyes looking down at the hideous rug he’d picked out at a flea market just outside of town that Boyd teased him about constantly, his face flushed and unsure.

“Stiles, you’re being ridiculous,” Boyd says as he moves towards his mate. “What’s wrong?” He asks, cradling Stiles’ face in an attempt to make him meet Boyd’s gaze. He missed it before, but Stiles’ eyelashes are wet – and it’s not from the deluge of rain outside.

“I’m no good for you. Not for anyone. My mom died because of me and Erica.” That stings, it does, but Boyd knows he’s only saying it to push him away. His bottom lip trembles as he whispers, “I _killed_ people, Vernon,” he reminds. “I’m - I can’t risk your life. I love you too much.”

“Stiles,” Boyd says, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “You _are_ good. You didn’t kill anyone, Void did. Nobody blames you for that and you know it. Your mom died from a deadly disease –“

“And I could get that!” he exclaims, eyes going hot and fierce, trying to pull away from Boyd’s steady hands.

Boyd shushes him with a kiss and Stiles doesn’t bother struggling, their lips meeting is like the relief of coming home. It’s as if the strings holding him so tightly are cut and he sags in Boyd’s arms, the scents of relief and hope blooming in the night air. All the worries of earlier forgotten in the taste of feel of his mate.

After a moment Boyd breaks the kiss, but not the contact, their foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped around each other. Stiles’ eyes are clamped shut and he worries at his lips.

“Stiles,” Boyd whispers and Stiles’ whiskey colored eyes latch onto his own deep brown. “Erica didn’t die because of you.”

Stiles’ eyes shimmer with unshed tears. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” He rolls up onto his toes and kisses both of Boyd’s cheeks, his nose, then his mouth. “I guess I’m just a little nervous.”

A soft smile lights Boyd’s face and he raises an eyebrow, teases, “A little?”

Stiles huffs, but, in a quiet voice, he asks, “Are you sure you want to marry me?”

Boyd scoffs. “Don’t be an idiot. Lydia would kill us if we ruined her day.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh, his eyes bright and shining with mischief. “We could tell her we called it off.” He wraps his arms around Boyd’s neck, giving him is best Scott McCall puppy dog eyes. “It could be fun,” he insists.

Boys rolls his eyes, kisses Stiles’ forehead. “I’ll think about it,” he offers. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Stiles presses his face to Boyd’s throat, nosing at his pulse point, and nods.

* * *

They don’t end up telling Lydia anything for fear of castration.

The wedding is simple and beautiful, everything they wanted, and when Stiles says “I do” under the canopy of trees, so honest and open and true, Boyd’s heart simply melts.

They live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thegirlwholovedeverything.tumblr.com/)


End file.
